Aluna's story
by Inugami-23
Summary: Aluna wasn't the most attentive,nor was she the most careful,nor did she posses any special traits at first glance.Proffesor Oak knew as much,that's why he tricked her into waiting four years in the hopes she's become more attentive.It didn't work...Oh how wrong he was,as was every one else,when they thought she would never amount to anything...


**Disclaimer :I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

"Aiiiiiiieeeee!Hiya,professor Oak,sir." called a young girl,probably in her early teens,as she entered the building,red rubber,clog like shoes squeaking against the floor,wet from dew.

"Hello,Aluna,"Oak sighed, he had discouraged her from becoming a trainer,going as far as to suggest that she wait four years[using the excuse that she would be far better than those her age and that they should be given a head start] in attempt to prevent himself from having to entrust a rare Pokemon to her,not because she cause intentional harm,but because she would probably forget it at the Pokemon center. "Come,Aluna,lets go get you your starter Pokemon." He said,showing her to the case holding the Pokemon. "Choose one,the growing grass type bulbasoar,The swimming water type squirtle,or the Blazing Fire type,Charmander."  
"Charmander,FIRE!" she yelped,grabbing the fire typed ball calmly, before letting it was a shiny charmander.

Oak intoned "Would you like to name it?"

"YESES!I name you Shade!" she yowled.

Oak quickly placed a pokedex,five pokeballs,a pokebelt,along with a tracking wrist collar in her hands before shoving the strange girl out the door,even as she yowled "Thankies!"...Dealing with her always gave him a head ache.

* * *

Shade darted forward,attacking Rattata and Pidgey along the path,ignoring the looks they got from passerby' followed yowling "EMBER!SMOKE SCREEN!EMBER!EMBER!",demanding it attack every thing that the time they reached Viridian city the creature had evolved,and was healed by the nurse before they restocked on supplies and continued onward,defeating all whom challenged them,pausing once to set up camp and rest[surrounded by a ring of fire they slept relatively safely],before continuing the next day,and they eventualy ran into a butterfree. "Freeeereee!"

"Use metal claw and iron tail!" was the command,the bug soon used gust,only increasing the golden flame on its tail.

A soft growl and the injured bug submited,allowing a Pokeball[one of the five she had received,painted with sparkly pinks and purples and blues] to hit the bug,capturing set off.

* * *

"Ember!"

"Char!" the creature called as it fell Brock's Onix,having won the battle.

* * *

After traveling several days[the result of getting lost in ...and spending three days just choosing which fossil to get[_"Its just dead bones!""DEAD!MURDERER!"_ was shouted as she bolted way] before running away in fear.] Charmeleon Evolved,its trainer having caught a Jigglypuff and a Clafairy,leaving only two more spaces for Pokemon.

She had won the gym battle against misty with ease and was sent off to pester Bill.

* * *

"Big boat ride?"

"yes, a big boat ride."Bill said,having handed the girl a shiny eevee's Pokeball,the creature took too much effort to care fore- if she could handle her

* * *

"Look its the strange brat!" shouted oaks grand son to his friends.

"Battle?"

"Aww..the little baby wants to play trainer.I'll play!Go,Charizard!"

" .Prepare _THAT ATTACK_!" she screeched,a command made for a combo attack,iron tail could do massive damage alone- coupled with a tail wind attack and an metal claw barrage would weaken any opponent considerably.

The elder charizard was brushed to the side by the black one,claws tearing into is even as it was stuck on the head and sent into a enraged beast tore long red scratches down its back[later on,if one were to see it with out prior knowledge,they would assume it was the clone of a shiny charizard].Shade struck out after using double team,commanded by a simple nod of the head of its trainer, and used ancient power,stunning the other Pokemon as it maneuvered behind its back,gripped its wings with two clawed hands as it prepared to use fire fang as its mistress shouted the command "Fang of Fire!"

It was over.

"Lucky break!"

"No .Boil water,Shade." she said as the charizard leapt from the deck and into the air unleashing a flame thrower that made the water boil in an instant,an attempt to make them understand that her Pokemon were strong.

* * *

"KITY!"she shouted,snatching up a meowth and catching it while it was stunned.

* * *

She had trained her Pokemon[challenging the gyms in an attempt to grow strong faster] until they had evolved,an umbreon in eevee's place,Wigglytuff and Clefable replacing the two cave dwelling Pokemon,a Persian in meowth's they stormed the league,tearing through the elite for like a hot knife through butter,besting the arrogant champion with had come when the league called,saying one of the children he sent out had easily beat the was surprised to see Aluna,an idiot in his eyes,keeping pace with the fastest of her Pokemon,an league official attempting to get her to stop long enough to take a photo,as she played he noticed something he had over looked before,the feather in her hair was the color of a Ho-oh's wing,The Soft fur around her neck was the color of an Entei,the ribbon like wrappings around her legs the color of a Suicune's ribbons,the necklace about her neck had feathers the color of the legendary titan birds,above all,the Pokemon all bore the same mark,the mark of the towers[A bird-Ho-oh- looking like a rising sun,another- Lugia- looking like the moon with waves lapping at it] upon the chests,the girl had hers covered[Her red jacket covering up most of her body shape],but he understood[like the primal way one knows fire burns] that it was their.

The pokemon began to shake as they stood in the flowerbeds,as power over flowed from their bodies[Oak would later call them _Mortals with Power far to strong to house in any body not of legend_] as they turned to stone,trainer sitting amongst them,knowing eyes glowing the blue of the north wind,as she too turned to an instant,the wind seemed to carry a Whisper _We will return when we are needed most,until then,our spirits will be carried on the north wind..._

* * *

.

.

.

**Should I continue,or leave it as a one shot[I have a basic story line down].**

.

.

.


End file.
